phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Dennis the Rabbit
|image = Dennis the Rabbit.PNG |caption = Dennis in his "harmless pet" mode. |gender = Male |nemesis = O.W.C.A. |profession = Mercenary O.W.C.A. agent (former) |affiliations = O.W.C.A. (former) |title1 = Owner |other1 = Candace Flynn (temporary) |first = "No More Bunny Business" |height = Slightly taller than Perry the Platypus |last= "The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" |voice = Dee Bradley Baker}} 'Referred to by Heinz Doofenshmirtz in "The Return of the Rogue Rabbit"The Perry Files DVD description, named "'Mr. Cutie Patootie" by Candace Flynn and Mr. Bigelow by Major Monogram, is a former agent of the O.W.C.A. who went rogue and attempted to hack into the mainframe of the organization. According to Major Monogram, he is a mercenary for hire and a master of disguise, proven by several images of Dennis that are sinister, followed by his harmless "mindless animal" look. Biography In order to gain access to Agent P's lair and, by extension, the O.W.C.A. mainframe, he let Candace see him. When Candace found him beside the street, she named him 'Mr Cutie Patootie' and raised him as a pet. Candace used him as a living doll for dress-up and taught him a couple of tricks, inadvertently showing his obsession with carrots. He engaged Agent P in multiple fights before managing to infiltrate Agent P's lair and trap him in a cage. While Dennis was attempting to hack into the organization, Agent P took advantage of the rabbit's love for carrots and defeated him by dropping a truckload of carrots into the lair. Dennis was likely taken into captivity by the O.W.C.A. ("No More Bunny Business"). He was later kidnapped by Norm. Heinz Doofenshmirtz used him as part of one of his evil schemes to beat Agent P ("The Return of the Rogue Rabbit"). Personality Dennis is a cold, capable and stoic mercenary who is willing to use trickery and violence to accomplish his goals. His exact motivations are unclear. His commitment to his job is threatened by his greed and overwhelming love of carrots, which comes above all else and can override his otherwise very capable abilities. This eventually led to his capture. Physical Appearance Dennis is a white bunny. In his "mindless-pet mode", his eyes are enlarged and he assumes a quadrupedal position. When not needing the disguise, his eyes are focused and he stands upright like other agents. He is slightly taller than Perry in this mode. Some of his other disguises include a biker outfit, a ninja suit, and a pirate costume. Candace had him wear a purple tutu when she adopted him. Skills As a former agent of the O.W.C.A., Dennis is a highly trained combatant, with knowledge of disguise, and knowing several different styles of fighting including a variety of martial arts. He has a "mindless-pet mode" like Perry and Pinky the Chihuahua and has shown some skill in hacking. His skill was sufficient enough to injure two O.W.C.A agents, and even trap the highly skilled Agent P. Had Agent P not exploited the bunny's obsession with carrots, Dennis would have succeeded in his mission. He can dance, being able to do the Worm and the Robot. Dennis can also quickly consume large amounts of carrots. Gallery Candace finds rabbit.jpg Dennis the Rabbit.jpg Aren't you adorable.jpg We have a more professional sketch.jpg|Major Monogram presents Agent P with a more professional drawing of the rogue agent, Dennis. Dennis as a pirate.jpg|Dennis wearing a pirate costume. Dennis as a ninja.jpg|Dennis dressed as a ninja. Dennis as a biker.jpg Dennis in pet mode.jpg|Dennis in "Pet Mode". Spying on Dennis and Candace.jpg|Perry spies on Dennis and Candace. Finding outfits for Dennis.jpg|Candace searches for clothes to put on "Mr. Cutie Patootie." Dennis looks at blueprints.jpg|Dennis looks at the blueprints for a secret entrance. Perry encounters Dennis.jpg Perry and Dennis.jpg Get out of here Perry.jpg Dennis gets a makeover.jpg Spying Dennis through the window.jpg Candace takes carrots.jpg PhineasMeetDennis.jpg Candace and Dennis.jpg Dennis rolls over.jpg|Dennis shows his true nature. Dennis does the worm.jpg Dennis does the robot.jpg|Dennis doing the robot. Candace must have gotten a new pet.jpg|"Candace must have gotten a new pet." Fighting in the yard.jpg|Dennis and Perry fighting. Dennis takes Perry's hat.jpg|Dennis traps Perry and steals his hat from him. Dennis hacking.jpg Distracted by carrots.jpg|Dennis buried in carrots Dennis arrested.jpg Dennis in Prison.jpg|Dennis in Prison Dennis Escapes.jpg Dennis is Back.jpg Meeting Dennis.jpg Dennis's Cute Face.jpg Dennis Thumbs Up.jpg Dennis Enlarges Fist.jpg Dennis After Getting Punched.jpg Dennis Is Going To Drown.jpg Rescuing Dennis.jpg Dennis Captured.jpg Dennis and Perry 2.jpg Background Information *Dennis growls as his only vocalization, reminiscent of Agent P's own chatter. He also gasps as well as growls in "The Return of the Rogue Rabbit". This is shown as part of his true nature as a hungry and feral critter that acts like a dog. *Despite his inability to recognize Agent P (either if he's wearing his hat or posing in 'mindless pet mode'), Doofenshmirtz is perfectly able to see through Dennis' 'mindless pet mode' and warns Dennis that he can't be fooled by it. *He and Pinky are the only known agents to have a name that is not an alliteration or by having a name with the same first letter as their animal species, such as Perry the Platypus, or Peter the Panda. *It could be that he is an allusion to Alec Trevelyan from the James Bond movie GoldenEye. *His fondness for carrots is a stereotypical rabbit behavior common in most works of fiction. **However, in real life, rabbits are not known to be fond of carrots, and eating carrots can even make them sick. Appearances *"No More Bunny Business" * *''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' video game *"The Return of the Rogue Rabbit" References pl:Agent Dennis Category:Former Agents Category:Villains Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Candace Flynn Category:D Category:Pets Category:Evil